(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve and a method for producing a valve having a valve seat with a valve seating element. More particularly the novel valve and method for producing the valve includes a stamped out valve seating surface.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
At present, a wide variety of valves are commercially available. For example, electromagnetic valves, in particular bistable valves, exist and can be used in various applications, for example in fluid circuits of domestic appliances such as refrigerators or for steam expansion for drinks machines, such as coffee machines for example, but also another areas such as in the area of analytics or measuring technology.
In most application areas, such as for instance the application area of domestic appliances, valves which are of a compact design are preferred that can also be produced and fitted with as little effort as possible. To satisfy these requirements, various developments have already become known (cf. DE 199 14 972 A1 or WO 03/071 176 A1).
Known valves have, inter alia, a valve seat, which are sealed by a valve body to ensure the function of the valve. For example in the case of ball valves, a spherical valve seat is accordingly required. For sealing the valve seat, an elastomer seal or the like may be used for example.
In addition, metallic seals may also be used in certain applications. The use of correspondingly metallic, spherical sealing seats requires very precise and uncontaminated production and fitting of the valve. Corresponding valve seats, in particular in the case of valves with armatures, are often hardened after turning on a lathe, producing a certain hardening distortion. In the case of some certain valves, the pole shoe comprising the valve seat may be covered with copper or the like after hardening, so that subsequent soldering of the pole shoe can be advantageously realized. Even with this copper coating, inaccuracies with respect to the form of the valve seat can occur, and may lead to the valve leaking during operation.
In addition, particles of dirt can contaminate the valve seat both during the production of the valve seat and during the fitting of the valve, which in turn can lead to the valve seat leaking during operation.
The object of the invention is to propose a valve and a method for producing a valve with which the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art are reduced or avoided.